Solid state data storage systems are increasingly used for storing and managing data for electronic devices. A solid state data storage uses non-volatile memory for storing data. A typical non-volatile data storage device stores data as an electrical value (e.g., voltage) in non-volatile memory cells, and utilizes one or more memory controllers to manage data transactions across multiple non-volatile memory devices of the storage system.
Data transactions in a solid state data storage system are generally carried out by executions of memory commands. Some exemplary memory commands are reading, writing, and erasing non-volatile memory chips, for example, NAND flash memory chips. To facilitate this process, memory controllers are often constructed with command queues that facilitates command executions across multiple memory cells. In some data storage systems, multiple commands may be executed in parallel across multiple channels of the data storage system. However, the memory controllers may not be able to operate at full speed in some scenarios due to power limitation and/or processing delay in executing the memory commands.